Lyra Rose Granger
by welshgirl1148
Summary: Watch as Hermione's daughter attends her first year at Hogwarts alongside her friend James Potter and Hugo Weasley. Follow Lyra and her friends as she learns to cope with being the Famous daughter of Hermione Granger and God daughter of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. will Hermione get a break from Drama? will she finally find that special someone?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO J.K ROWLING.**

Hermione sat in her cosy living room staring into the flames contemplating about revealing everything about the War when she heard movement behind her. Hermione looked up and smiled as a pair of chocolate brown eye that was full of knowledge stared back to her own matching ones. She had lovely long eyelashes and long curly honey coloured hair, although hers wasn't as bushy as hers was at eleven she smiled at her ''Hey Ly you ok?''

Lyra who was eleven and who was just about to head off to Hogwarts looked at her Mum with a gentle smile. She loved her Mum, she was proud of her, she looked up to her she heard parts of her life and she had to admit how brave her mother was. She just hoped she would be as brilliant as her mother when she was growing up. She understood about her Mother and Uncle's being famous as they were known and still known as the Golden Trio. ''Yea I'm fine. You know it won't be long and I will be back for the holidays and I am sure Uncle Harry, Ron and Aunt Gin will keep you company not forgetting Lilly''

Hermione smiled at her daughter ''Sweetheart you can't lie to me what are you concerned about. You bite you're bottom lip like I do remember?''

Lyra smirked at her mother ''Know-it-all''

Hermione smiled ''Right back at you now tell me''

''Ok well first I am worried about what house I will be placed in. I just don't' want to let anyone down most of all you. What if I am put in Slytherin?''

Hermione looked thoughtful ''Lyra Rose Granger you are smart, loving, caring, loyal, understanding, non judgmental, sneaky, cunning, devious and brave. You have every trait that belongs to each house.'' she smiled ''You have so much love and so much of a caring nature that could blow any Hufflepuff out of the water. You are brave and loyal to those who deserve it. You don't' judge people by what you hear all that would make a Gryffindor jealous. Then you have the brains, logic, you like to learn. And I think you are probably smarter than any Ravenclaw. You are cunning, sneaky and you look out for yourself and you're family. You are quite sneaky I should know and you would do what you need to survive. You may be loving and caring, but if anyone was to mess or hurt you're family, friends or who you consider worthy, then you will fight and stop at nothing to get you're own way.''

''What are you getting at so I have all the traits...'''

Hermione held her hand up ''My point is that any house would be lucky to have you and I will be proud of you no matter where the hat puts you. Don't' think about it, just go with the flow just because you're in the opposite house doesn't mean you can't make friends from other houses. The war is over that is what me and you're Uncles and many other people fought and died for.'' she gave her daughter an encouraging look ''Now what was you're second question?''

Lyra sat there and listened to her mother talk her mother always knew what to say and she was so clever she understood why her Uncles used to rely on her so much and still do. Because she was just brilliant when her mother finished explaining she threw her arms around her mother in a strong embrace ''Thank you Mum I was so worried about disappointing you''

Hermione hugged her daughter back she wouldn't' admit it but she was more nervous than she had ever been she just hoped things changed and she wouldn't' get picked on for having no father and for being a half-blood she hoped that things had changed ''It's ok I would be proud of you anyway although I wouldn't mind if you wasn't a Hufflepuff''

Lyra pulled back and laughed ''Oh Mum I know I would like any other than that one.''

''Ok stop avoiding the question and ask me''

Lyra fidgeted in her seat she knew her mother didn't talk about the War much well not details but she wanted to know the story behind the scars ''Well I was wondering if you could tell the story behind you're scars and what happened exactly during the War I know the adventures you went on and most of it but you never really explained everything.''

Hermione flinched it was a habit if anyone talked about her scars but she knew she would have to tell her daughter some time and she wanted her to be prepared no matter what. She was after all the Daughter of Hermione Granger and God daughter of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. She would be questioned and possibly teased due to being the god daughter of a Malfoy even if said people had turned out to be good after all ''Ok you may want to get comfortable. Know that it will be hard to talk about this, but I wanted to tell you before you headed off to Hogwarts. I know you know all about Death Eaters and I have no doubt you will be teased about you're uncle Draco and Lucius''

Lyra nodded, she knew she would be popular and instantly asked about her mother and uncles she knew how it would work they would ask about her Uncle Draco, Lucius and the potions Master Severus Snape who she had met often enough to know she will be bombarded with questions. ''Ok.''

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment before looking at her daughter she pulled her t-shirt off and pointed to the scar that went from her right armpit through the valley of her breasts, across her abdomen and straight to her right hip it was pink and jagged. ''This one'' she said, pointing to it ''I got when I was in my Fifth year in school. Things were dark Voldomort was gathering his Death Eaters and the DADA Professor at the time was evil she hated Muggle Born's, half-breed's and Half-bloods. All she cared about was Pure-Blood. As you know uncle Harry was a Horcrux, he wasn't supposed to be one it just happened when Voldomort killed Lilly and James Potter.''

''It was because of his mothers love and sacrifice that protected him, right?''

''Yes well because of that he had a link to Voldomort himself we did not learn this until fifth year when he would do anything you're Uncle Harry would see. That is how he saved Arthur from his pet snake Nagini. Not long after Harry had a vision that Voldomort had Harry's Godfather Sirius and was torturing him. I told him it was possibly a trick he never did learn Occlumancy properly. And he was certain so I went with him I wasn't about to let him go alone that's when things happened. Voldomort wanted the Prophesy so sent his Death Eaters to attack us. Lucius was there, however he was a spy, although we didn't discover it until after the fifth year. He never did attack us he just shot threats at us not like the others.''

She closed her eyes ''That's when the Order of the Phoenix arrived and a huge battle broke out. I was protecting you're Uncle Harry when a Death Eater known as Dolohov shot a curse at me, I still do not know what the name of the curse was to this day only that it was very dark magic and almost killed me and would have If Severus hadn't have helped. He brewed me potions that I had to take for a month while I was in hospital. He also did his best to close up the scar, but I would always be scarred you're Uncle Harry felt so bad and blamed himself for my injury and he still does, however he learnt to put it out of his mind.''

Lyra looked totally shocked as she looked at her mothers scar. She had never seen it fully only caught a glimpse of it now and again. She reached out and touched it the scar felt rough when it should have been smooth ''What about the one on you're arm?''

Hermione smiled weakly at her daughter and cancelled her glamour, charm so she could see the words, although it wasn't red and raw looking you could still see the wording as clear as day she watched as her daughter run her fingers across it.

Lyra felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked at her mother's arm And saw the word Mudblood ''How?''

''This was from when I, Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron got captured. We were on the run from Hogwarts we had skipped our seventh year after Albus Dumbledore had died. We needed to find Voldomort's remaining Horcrux. We lived in the wilderness camping in lots of forests whilst searching and trying to stay alive when we found that Voldomort had set a spell to make someone who says his name become a taboo word. It would show the Death Eater's or in our case the snatchers where the person who dared speak his name would be found. Things got on top of us, we were affected by the Horcrux, it affected you're soul and would make you think things, poison you're mind against each other. Harry was upset, tired and struggling with Voldomort sending him visions and constantly calling meetings, he said the name and we were chased eventually we were captured I sent a stinging hex at him so he wouldn't be recognised as we were taken to Malfoy Manor''

''Wait that's Uncle Draco's and Lucius's home. Why would you have been taken there? and why would you have been hurt?''

''Well we were taken there because Voldomort had been living there he made it his headquarters he tortured Lucius many times and Draco. They couldn't' do anything to help us as they would be found to be a traitor and killed and we needed them so we could know what he had planned.''

Hermione watched as her daughter nodded before continuing ''Well Lucius's Sister in law Bellatrix Lastrange, Uncle Draco's aunt was insane she had lost it after being sent to Azkaban in the First War. She was deranged and loved Voldomort she was sadistic and one of his best Death Eaters for she was blood thirsty, like to torture and had a strong Curio she had after all tortured my friend's parents until they lost their mind.''

She took in a deep breath this was the hardest of them all ''Well Draco was told to tell her if it was indeed me, Ron and Harry he lied point blank saying he wasn't sure due to his face. She chucked them into the cells and decided to put me in my place hoping I would tell her information about Harry. She knew me and Ron were his friends and since I was the best at Occlumancy I knew she wouldn't' be able to access my mind. She held me under the Crutiatious for on and off for a whole hour and in-between it, she would question me when I refused to speak, she used a dagger on my arm and carved the words Mudblood as a gift and a reminder of who I was. She broke three ribs, two fingers my ankle and arm. I had cuts and bruises all over my face I was lucky to have survived, she was about to give me to the other Death Eaters and call Voldomort when Dobby appeared. Once free Harry and Ron grabbed me and we were taken to shell cottage where Fleur and Bill healed me the best he could. Uncle Draco and Lucius were terrified that night I saw the pain they went through watching it killed them. A couple of times I thought they were going to do something stupid more so you're uncle Draco, but I shook my head to tell them to stay put.''

Lyra had tears flowing down her cheeks now ''D...Does it hu...hurt?''

Hermione wiped her daughters tears ''No darling the memory hurts but the scar does not. They are a sign of what I went through and a sign that I survived against the odds. Many of us got scars you have seen you're Uncle Harry's and Uncle Draco's before.'' she took her daughter hands.

Lyra looked into her mothers eyes ''is that why you wanted to prepare me because people still think Uncle Draco to be a Death Eater and evil?''

''Yes it is the same for Severus and yet he is the bravest man I know. He saved us many times and you know that his teaching persona is different to who he truly Is. Severus is a hero, but people still remember his title of being a Death Eater and refuse to see what's in front of them. They ignore that the fact Lucius and you're Uncle Draco was cleared in front of the Wizard Garment and proven innocent. Unfortunately there are still people who believe in Pure-Blood superiority, it is what they were brought up with all their lives they find Its hard to change and accept that we are all the same and that we all bleed the same colour. Some don't' want to change, but you just have to rise above it and hold you're head up high you will be pestered as will James and Hugo. You have famous parents you are my daughter and Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's God daughter you lot are the War Veterans and hero's children people will treat you differently, but just ignore it you are you're own person.''

''Is that why you have the limp and why you're body aches often? Is it the after effects of the Crutiatious curse?''

''Yes darling that and one too many dark spells and hexes'' she chuckled ''Don't worry though. I am fine, so have this made you understand better and satisfied you're curiosity?'' she smirked at her daughter she loved to read just like her and liked her own piece she followed the rules, but she also liked to prank even if she is mature and older than her age

Lyra laughed ''Yes Mum thank you.''

''Good now off to bed with you we got to be up early tomorrow to head to you're Uncle Harry's so we can head to Platform Nine and three quarters.''

Lyra hugged her mother and kissed her Goodnight before she headed for her bed. She would make her mother proud her mother was brave and so was she. Look out anyone who takes it upon themselves to insult Lyra Granger's mother they won't know what hit them.

Hermione watched Lyra head up to her room, she herd the bedroom door shut and let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding as she placed her head in her hands. Talking about the past had drained her physically and emotionally, but it was important that she knew at least she would be prepared she had put her top on straight away when she heard her fire flare to life she looked up ''I suppose you will want a cup of tea?''

**Who has come to irritate Hermione? In the next chapter, we will see Lyra being sorted and getting settled in as well as some drama.**


	2. Chapter 2

''Of course and some of those Chocolate biscuits you have me hooked on them.'' He chuckled as he followed Hermione into the kitchen, he took a seat at the table and watched as she silently moved around the kitchen ''Is squirt looking forward to tomorrow?''

Hermione turned around as she made them both a cup of tea she decided to use her wand this time, usually she would do it the Muggle way, although her house was magical it was also Muggle so her daughter knew all about Magic and was surrounded by it but was also understanding of her Muggle Heritage. ''Yeah she was a little nervous about what house she would be put in. She was worried she would disappoint me, you or the other's for that matter. I told her I wouldn't care and we would be proud no matter what and I also pointed out that she has all the traits of every house.'' she sighed as she levitated the two tea cups, sugar, Milk and a plate of chocolate Digestives over to the table.

''I am sensing a but?'' he said as he put four sugars and lots of milk in his tea and stirred it quickly before taking his biscuit he looked up at her to see her amused expression but he also noticed she looked exhausted.

Hermione watched him as he piled the sugar in his tea only to top it with so much milk that it was practically white. She shook her head in amusement as he had such a sweet tooth, but she could see his concerned look and decided to answer his question ''Yes you are sensing a but. She asked me about my scars and how I got them. I showed her each one and explained in full what happened, she needed to be told at some point. She is after all the Daughter of the famous Hermione Granger and God daughter of Harry Potter and you Draco Malfoy. She needed to be prepared and understand fully as I am sure she will be questioned and teased about you.''

Draco looked at her in understanding ''Does she hate me?''

''Why would she hate you?''

''For what happened at he Manor?''

Hermione smiled ''Draco she loves the bones of you. You know it, I know it, everyone who has seen you with her knows it. She was shocked, but she understood the danger and importance of you and you're father's choice when we were at the Manor.''

Draco relaxed a little he was pleased about that he was worried that she would hate him and it would tear him apart, he loved her and spoilt her rotten he was proud of her ''So me and the Father are coming to the platform tomorrow to see her off just so you know.''

''I see so that's why you came over. Couldn't' you have just told me and left? Did you have to come here and eat all of my biscuits.'' she looked at the plate, he had ate them all she had one of them while he ate the rest.

Draco just laughed ''What can I say it's you're fault you got me to try one and now I am hooked. I know you always have them in you're house because Squirt likes them just as much as I do.''

Hermione slapped his arm across the table ''Well I am going to stop buying them and then you can explain to Ly why we don't' have them anymore.''

Draco put his hand to his chest in mock shock ''Ooo you cut me deep how could you do such a despicable thing you would deprive you're only daughter of her chocolate biscuits just to stop me from eating them.''

Hermione laughed as his dramatic action ''Oh shut it.'' she smiled and they continued chatting for a while when Hermione looked at Draco ''Drake can I ask you something?''

Draco looked stunned for a moment she only used his pet name when she was sad, lonely, concerned or just needed comfort ''Talk to me?''

''Do you think I am a bad mother?''

Draco raised a eyebrow at her ''And why would you think you are a bad mother?''

Hermione began biting her bottom lip ''Because I am going to be putting her through hell all because she don't have a father. It won't take long for people to realise she has no father and I am not married.''

Draco held his hand up ''Granger do stop feeling sorry for yourself.'' Draco hated seeing her like this ''You are a wonderful mother you are what every child should have as a Mother figure you did a wonderful, brave thing having the child of the man who forced himself on you.'' he shook his head ''Hermione most would have aborted but you knew it wasn't her fault she was innocent and you gave her a wonderful life that wizard who raped you is nothing and Ly don't need to know how she was conceived. You can explain when she is older all she needs to know is we love her no matter what. And I hate to say it, but she can look after herself and hold her own.''

Hermione's eyes suddenly felt blurry as she listened to Draco's comments she smiled a little ''I guess.''

Draco smiled ''You're just feeling lost I suppose your daughter is growing up and heading off to Hogwarts. I can't imagine what It must feel like because I don't' have children, but I have a similar feeling of emptiness. Knowing I will only hear from her in letters and in the holidays.'' he smiled ''Now I am going to head back, I got some paperwork I need to fill in from that raid me and Harry did a few day's ago. Get some rest and I will see you tomorrow''

Hermione stood up and watched as Draco headed over to the fireplace, she hugged him ''Thank you and I will see you tomorrow don't' be late!''

Draco smirked ''I won't'' he grabbed the powder and threw it down whilst calling out his destination ''Malfoy Manor''

Hermione watched as he left she smiled a little she was just being silly, Ly would be just fine plus Minerva is there and not only her but Severus too. She flicked her hand and the kitchen returned back to normal she made sure the wards were in place It was a habit she got from during the war, she had to check them every bedtime once she was satisfied she headed up to her room and slipped into bed.

**Next Morning...**

''**WHAT ON EARTH IS GOIGN ON UP THERE?**'' Hermione stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Lyra to come down minute

''**I AM JUST THROWING SOME LAST MINUTE BOOKS IN**''

Hermione shook her head at her daughter **''DON'T YOU HAVE ENOUGH?**''

''**YOU WERE JUST AS BAD UNCLE HARRY TOLD ME THE LIBARY WAS YOU'RE SECOND HOME**''

Hermione gaped from the bottom of the stairs wondering when her daughter got such a smart mouth on her ''**NOT THE POINT HURRY UP WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE OTHERWISE**''

Hermione picked up the letter that was sitting on the coffee table she had been up early like always and had found Minerva's owl there waiting for her when she read the letter she was shocked she wondered if she should tell her the good news or make it a surprise but then again would she want her mother being her professor? She picked the letter up and re-read it.

_Hermione,_

_I know this may come as a shock to you and you have turned the position down many times in the past, but I was hoping that with Lyra starting Hogwarts you would be more adverse to taking the DADA post. I would like you to take over HOH for Gryffindor as well it will make my time as headmistress easier and we could really use a good Professor. Write back ASAP_

_Minerva_

Hermione smiled a little and of course she had said yes once her daughter was on the train settled and on her way to Hogwarts she will be packing her things and flooing straight to Minerva's office so she will be there for the sorting. She looked up when she saw her daughter's smiling face ''Finally''

Lyra blushed ''Sorry, Mum I was wondering could I take you're Hogwarts a History. I know it's important to you but it will help me feel a little closer to you and I do love it.''

Hermione smiled at her daughter well it had put some of her concerns to bed ''I will owl it to you tomorrow because we don't have time we have about twenty minutes''

''Why didn't you say so come on then quick'' Lyra rushed over to the fire and flooed to Grimmauld

Hermione chuckled at her daughter but followed he lead anyway and there they were standing on Platform nine and three quarters again she Harry and Ron. Only difference it wasn't them going they were sending their children off. It was a bittersweet and emotional moment she saw her daughters face light up upon seeing the train ''Now I want you to look after Shadow ok''

''Yes mum'' she rolled her eyes as she looked at her familiar she had gotten an owl for her pet and It was known as one of the most intelligent and loyal Owls. It was a medium size with a black body, a white chest and a white patch around it's yellow eye, she loved him so she named him Shadow it seemed perfect ''Mum where's Uncle Draco?''

''Behind you. You didn't think I would miss this, did you?''

Lyra jumped ''Don't do that'' she looked at Lucius, who she considered her Grandfather ''Granddad tell him would you. I mean I thought Severus was bad enough.''

Lucius smirked ''Ahh yes Severus, he does rather have a habit of sneaking up on people.''

Lyra looked at him ''Do you think he will be mean to me?''

''What makes you think that?'' Lucius asked as he bent down to her level he ignored the whispers and looks

''Well I know he is strict and commands attention and it's not like I am scared of him or anything I'm used to his attitude and looks. I am just worried that he will be disappointed in me if I am not in his house. I know what he did during the war when he had to be mean to mum, but what if he decides to not like me, I haven't seen him as much as I have you and Uncle Harry''

Hermione smiled ''Ly Severus will be proud no matter what house you are in. Severus will be Severus. Just remember when he is a Professor he can't treat you like he would in private and like you said you aren't afraid of him so you will look like the brave one when all the others cry or wet themselves. He is a good man you may not have seen him much, but who couldn't' like you''

Lyra hugged her mother ''Thanks Mum, I will write to you all''

Lucius placed a hand on her shoulder ''Lyra listen to me. If anyone and I mean anyone says anything about me or you're Uncle Draco hell about any of us I want you to ignore it. Because you know the truth and that is all that counts you are strong like you're mother you will be fine.''

Lyra hugged him quickly before the sound of the train alerted them to get going ''Bye I'll owl you as soon as I can''

''You better good luck''

''**COME ON LET'S GET A SEAT**'' James shouted across to Lyra

''**YEAH THE SOONER WE GET THERE WE CAN EAT**'' Hugo shouted

Lyra rushed over to her friends and shook her head ''Honestly Ugo there's no need to shout. And is that all you think about is food''

''What! Well, I'm hungry'' Hugo said as if it was an obvious answer

''You not long had breakfast.'' James said, smiling at his cousin

Lyra leaned over and laughed '' Jay you know there is no point in arguing his stomach has no limit he is just like Uncle Ron.''

Hermione, Harry and Ron stood together they had given hugs to all three kids and watched them head over to the train she laughed as did the others when they heard Lyra scolding Hugo and James just agreeing.

Lucius, Draco, Ginny, Albus, Lilly and Lavender all stood, leaving the three of them to have their moment they knew it was an emotional moment. And one that they would never understand as there is and was ever going to be one Golden Trio and that was them all though they were the originals Hogwarts however will have a knew Trio to handle.

Harry grinned ''Brings back memories don't it''

Hermione grinned ''Oh yeah I think the school is not going to know what's hit them''

Ron smiled ''You can say that again, I bet the Professors will have a fit when they see the Trio again.''

Hermione frowned ''I guess we will live on through our children. I just hope James and Hugo have more sense than you too did and I certainly don't' want them to be having adventures like we got up too.'' she smiled ''But it is nice to know they got each other, however, I wish I had come up with nicknames for you too like you did me''

Ron grinned ''Well it wouldn't have felt right. You have always called us Harry and Ron but only when you are irritated or angry with me will you call me Ronald''

Harry laughed ''Yeah and when you are annoyed at me you say my full name. That's when we know we are in the shit when you call my full name or call Ron, Ronald witch seemed a hell of a lot'' he said, chuckling

Hermione just laughed ''I guess so'' Just then they watched as the three kids stuck their heads out waving as the train pulled away once it was in the distance she felt both boys place an arm around her shoulder ''Well boys in a few hours time they will be meeting with Hagrid and travelling on the boats''

Harry and Ron just smiled as they allowed themselves a moment to remember.

The three walked back over to their group and began talking, but before they could leave Hermione decided to tell them ''Guys I have news?''

''What's that Mia?'' Draco asked he could see she was happy.

''Well we won't have to worry about our kids anymore as someone will be able to keep tabs on them.''

Everyone looked confused, but it was Lucius, who smirked ''You took it?''

''Took what?'' Ginny asked confused

Hermione looked at them ''You are looking at Hogwarts new DADA Professor''

Ginny squealed and hugged Hermione ''That's brilliant you will do brilliant and at least I know James will behave himself now.''

Hermione accepted all the congratulations and smiled ''Yes well you guys I need to head home, Pack and get to Minerva's before the feast and sorting so are we leaving?''

**At Home...**

Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Draconis Lucius Malfoy if you offer you're services you are supposed to help I don't' have time for this! I did not bring you here to sit there drinking tea and eat all my biscuits'' Hermione had got home and began packing she smiled when Draco, Ron and Harry offered her help. However so far they have just managed to fill one box with books between them she shook her head.

The three boys jumped when they heard Hermione's voice they didn't argue they placed there mugs down and began placing books in the boxes and shrinking them they did not want to piss her off

Hermione watched as they jumped and got straight back to it she would have laughed if she wasn't up against the clock she didn't have much left just photos, albums, Jewellery, bedding and her clothes and she would be packed she had packed all of her toiletries away earlier on as well as most the living room mainly her Bookcase, coffee table, and rug Draco had shrunk her things from her office like her chairs and other book shelves so she only had the few things left.

Lyra, James and Hugo sat in a carriage talking when they heard a woman's voice shouting as she pushed a trolley full of food, snacks and sweets

''Anything from the Trolley dears?''

Lyra smiled but before she could say anything else James interrupted ''We'll take them all''

Lyra smiled ''You shouldn't' have all that candy you know''

''Chill Ly it's fine don't you want any then?''

Lyra smiled ''Go on then I will have a chocolate frog'' Lyra sat there with the boys and they all opened the frogs they had four each to see who they got Lyra opened the first one and was stunned ''No way''

James and Hugo looked over ''Who you got?''

''I got my Mum''

James opened his and laughed ''I got Aunt Mione too? What about you''

Hugo opened it and laughed as well ''This is so weird, I got the same''

James read it out ''Hermione Jean Granger, Order of Merlin first class and a member of the Order of Phoenix'' he looked stunned ''Whoa''

''What'' Hugo said waiting for him to finish reading

''Hermione Granger, Recipient of the Order of Merlin First class award and Member of the Order of the Phoenix...  
Received award for her part in bringing down Tom Riddle (Voldomort). She sacrificed herself many times in order to keep her best friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley safe. She is known as the Brains behind the Golden Trio and the creator and developer of the love spell that allowed Harry Potter to fulfil the Prophesy. She is the Brightest witch of her age, graduating with the highest grades Hogwarts has ever seen since Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle and recent holder Severus Snape. Taking the title and being the only person to have left Hogwarts with all Outstanding's. She was known for her own Hex creation on Marrietta Edgecomb. Hermione Granger is not only loyal but is the Hogwarts youngest Duelling champion.''

Lyra looked shocked ''I didn't know Mum made the spell that allowed Uncle Harry to kill Voldomort?

James looked up in shock, he was proud of his aunt and always had been. But now he felt even more lucky to actually know her ''I guess but it's not hard to believe I mean she is clever''

Hugo nodded ''Lets open the others?''

Lyra, James and Hugo finished opening the other three and looked up to see who else they got Hugo smiled ''I got Uncle Harry, Dad and Snape how about you?'' he said looking at Lyra and James

''I got Uncle Ron, Dad and Professor Snape '' James pointed out

''I got Severus Snape, Uncle Harry, and Uncle Ron'' Lyra said with a smile ''Don't you think it is weird that we all got the same people.''

James and Hugo burst out in laughter as they read the information on each card and continued talking about the sorting. And what lessons they were looking forward to

**Back at the house...**

''Finished'' Draco said shrinking the last box that held her books in ''You know Mia you keep buying books you will have a huge library with as many books as me and Harry''

Harry and Ron both snickered they knew she had a hell of a lot of books ''So you already to leave?'' Harry asked with a smile

Hermione smiled back ''Sure am I think James and Hugo are not going to be as impressed''

Ron laughed ''No they will be but they will also be pissed because they know you won't let them get away with anything.''

Hermione and the three laughed just before she left she promised she would Wright and they could visit Hogwarts anytime they liked ''I'll see you on Hogsmead days and on weekends although you will be busy with Auror work and Quiditch.''

The three boys all smiled and waved her off before they took of back to there homes as well.

**Headmistress' Office...**

''Ahh Hermione I am pleased you took the position I know I left it a little late, but I have been preparing for the return. I trust Lyra is ok?''

Hermione smiled and hugged the older woman ''Not a problem you're right, there is no need for me to stay home anymore, I can now have a career as well. And Lyra is perfectly fine a little nervous that she would let us down if she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor but I told her it wouldn't bother us what ever house she is in.''

''Ahh I am looking forward to teaching her and I am sure many of the other staff will be as well I mean another you Is every Professors dream''

Hermione blushed at the praise ''Yes well she is like me. She likes to learn and know things, however she does like to prank and wind people up when she feels like it, although she follows rules and keeps James and Hugo out of trouble''

Minerva chuckled ''I see no harm in them having a little fun, I assume that Fred and George has had some effect on Lyra?''

Hermione chuckled ''Kind of they love the kids and Lyra finds them both funny.''

I see well I understand Lyra was a little nervous but how about you? Have you any concerns?'' Minerva looked into Hermione's eyes, she could tell she had something on her mind

Hermione sighed ''I suppose I am worried about her being hounded, harassed, teased and bullied''

''Why would that happen to Lyra?''

''Because she is the Goddaughter to Draco and Harry and she is my daughter that's one thing that can lead to being hounded. The other thing is she don't have a father Minerva you know as soon as they discover that she will be called a bastard and all other names. I dread to think about let alone me being an unmarried mother! I know not everyone believes in being married to have a child alone, but there are still many who frown upon this sort of thing. I just wanted my daughter to be normal with no pressure.'' she sighed ''I mean will the papers talk about her, James or Hugo? will they be judging her on us expecting them to live up to us?. I am afraid that they are going to be ripped to shreds should they do anything different to what we did for example, what if any of them are sorted into another house? Or Slytherin, where I know Ly and James wouldn't mind going too''

Minerva listened to Hermione as she passed, she hated to admit it, but Hermione did have some good points and reasons to be concerned ''I understand you're concern and I'm not saying it won't happen but we will be there to help them. Are you forgetting that Lyra is family to Draco and Lucius. I can bet you that they would have ways to see that no one will harm them. And they are going to cope just fine you three managed and I have every faith they will be able to take whatever comes at them.''

Hermione stopped pacing and smiled a little she forgot about Lucius and Draco, they would destroy anyone who tried to harm her or Lyra ''I guess so I forgot for a moment. Lyra does have a temper on her and she is quite handy with a wand''

Minerva chuckled ''I bet she is you are her mother after all. I was thinking of starting up duelling lessons, maybe once or twice a week for all the students to learn how to duel correctly. And seeing as you and Severus are the youngest Hogwarts champion Duellers other than myself and Filius. Do you think you would be interested in teaching them?. I am sure Severus would be Happy to help you any of us would be willing to be an example or a demonstration to them since you are the new DADA Professor''

Hermione smiled she liked the idea of that kids theses day's have no idea how to duel correctly and safely ''I think that is a good plan Min and I am sure it could work out however. I don't think we should teach the first years as they won't have learnt many spells until the end of their first year. I mean we didn't have the duel practice till we were in our second year when Lockhart tried to teach it.''

**Next up the sorting. Where will they end up?**


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva nodded ''I think that would be the best idea they can just watch and Take notes perhaps so that when they are in the second year if the club is a success, of course they will be prepared.''

''Yeah that could work.''

Minerva looked at the clock and her eyes widened ''I suppose we should get down to the Great Hall Hagrid will be meeting the students now. The elf will take you're things to you're room, I am sure you remember where you're chambers will be''

Hermione smirked, she knew where all the chambers were thanks to the Marauder's Map ''Of course.''

''Excellent let us get moving then.''

Hermione walked along the corridors with Minerva she smiled, she was home this place would forever be her home yes the walls may be home to some tragic memories but there were also fun, happy and good ones too she couldn't wait to see the look on the kids faces.

''Firs' years, Firs' years over here! Hagrid said holing his lantern up when his eyes landed on three students he gave them a huge smile.

Lyra, James and Hugo were standing with the others when they heard a loud voice they all smiled as they recognised the voice anywhere they walked up to him to see him smiling at them.

''Hi Hagrid''

Hagrid smiled ,James, Hugo and Lyra, o' course did yer ave a good ride?''

Lyra smiled ''It was ok. It was a little boring at first, but I just read a book while the boys ate sweets and talked Quiditch.''

Hagrid smiled ''Ahh jus like yer parents the lot of yer'' he cleared his throat ''Righ then bes be off''

The three of them shook there head but followed Hagrid and the other students to the boats they looked up and smiled when they saw the castle lit up. They had all learnt and heard about the place obviously. But they hadn't actually experienced this Lyra jumped as she felt the boat rock she saw it was James and Hugo doing it on purpose and laughing ''Stop it you will so regret it if we fall in''

James snorted ''Oh lighten up curly''

''James Sirius Potter! don't think I won't hex you.'' she shook her head ''Aunt Ginny taught me her famous Bat Bogy Hex''

James and Hugo both paled ''Ok we wont''

Lyra couldn't help it and laughed at them soon enough the three of them were laughing.

James heard some gasps and he looked around to see everyone looking at the three of them he felt a little uncomfortable ''Er hi''

Lyra and Hugo both looked too just then a young girl spoke up ''Hi my name's Jessica smith?''

James, Hugo and Lyra shook hands ''I'm Lyra, that's James and this is Hugo there my cousins'' she figured that they were since they grew up around each other and they were all close and classed as family

The girls eyes widened ''It's true then?''

James spoke this time ''What's true?''

''That you're the children of the Golden Trio?'' the girl said in awe

Hugo looked at her a little funny but was polite ''Yes I'm Hugo Weasley, this is my cousin James Potter and this is my other cousin Lyra Granger nothing special were just normal kids''

Everyone began whispering and staring at the three of them.

''Oh right well it's nice to meet you. Although I must say you are going to get it a lot worse than you are right now. I mean you're parents are Heroes', You're mother is the Hogwarts duelling champion and she even made a club known as the DA during the war.''

Lyra frowned a little she didn't know these types of things as they weren't important however she didn't like how everyone seemed to know their parents so well. She shrugged her shoulders ''Yes I am aware, although we don't want to be treated differently just because our Parents are who they are don't mean we were like them.''

The girl blushed but smiled 'Oh I know Sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out so rude'' she said, looking to the three of them

Lyra smiled ''It's ok I guess we will have to get over it''

''I Just hope it will be old news by tomorrow'' James said a little irritated he knew they all did that they would be harassed they could only hope that they wouldn't have any trouble.

The girl just smiled ''Well it was really nice to meet you all''

''Same'' Hugo smiled at her he thought she looked cute, she had black hair with blue eyes and had a slight tan to her he blushed and looked away

Lyra and James had spotted it however and grinned at each other this was going to be interesting.

Hermione trailed in behind Minerva and up to the staff table she smiled when she was pulled into hugs and congratulated she hugged them all back ''It's strange being back but not being the one sitting at those tables'' Hermione said to Poppy who asked how it felt being back she then walked over and took her seat that was next to Severus she smiled at him ''Severus.''

Severus was sitting at the Head table he was dreading the sorting it meant more dunderheads to teach and another generation of Potter and Weasley although he had become friends of a sort to Potter and Weasley they still irritated him. He only hoped they wouldn't be like their fathers. At least Hermione's daughter would be coming she was just like her mother he had to admit that. He had seen her brew and use magic he had been surprised when Draco were the girl's godfather and to find Lucius had kind of adopted Hermione as his daughter. He remembered he got quite defensive over her at one point he smiled the girl was pleasant to be around, she was sneaky and cunning he bet that she could be any house as she seemed to have the traits of them all.

This time it would be different with no Dark lord controlling him, he can be fair to everyone witch he couldn't during the Trio's time here. He would still favour his Slytherin's but he wasn't above taking points or punishing them, he had heard Minerva saying she was going to give Hermione the post of DADA and Gryffindor HOH he had to admit she would do well. He looked up when he heard everyone congratulating and hugging her he could see she was a little embarrassed by the pink tinging her cheeks, he watched as she sat down smiling and spoke to him ''Hermione, I see you finally gave into Minerva trying to get you here?''

Hermione laughed ''Yes well I figured why not she had a point. Ly is starting here and I would just be at home bored so I decided to go for it and I can keep a close eye of the three kids.''

''Ah I see does Lyra know what house she want's to be in?''

Hermione smiled ''No she want's to be in any of them. I think she want's Slytherin or Gryffindor more to be honest, she was a little nervous. She was afraid we would be disappointed in her and she was worried Lucius and Draco would be annoyed if she wasn't in Slytherin. I told her we are and will be proud no matter what house and both Draco and Lucius told her as well witch settled her.'' she hesitated for a moment should she tell Severus about her fear about him ''She had one other concern though''

''Oh?''

''You. She was worried you wouldn't like her as she don't see you as often as she did everyone else she was worried that if she is in a different house you would ignore her and treat her like you treated us. I mean you are her favourite since you did teach her some potions when she was younger. I explained to her that it was different when we came here and she understood, but I guess she is afraid you won't like her that's her worry so if you could just congratulate her when she is sorted so she don't feel like a disappointment to you.''

Severus sat there stunned the girl was afraid he would belittle her be mean to her like he had to be during the Trio's time here. He shook his head, he would never do that to her he liked Lyra a lot. He smiled at Hermione ''Don't worry she won't have to be worried, although I won't be soft''

Hermione laughed ''Good and no she won't want that she already told me she isn't scared of you're sarcasm, attitude or glaring as you know she was just worried that you wouldn't' talk to her or bother with her now she started school. I told her that when you're in private that it would be different and she knows that you can't be seen treating her differently to the others.''

Severus smiled ''That's good then but she will find that there is nothing to worry about. Now how are you I have not seen you for quite sometime''

''I'm ok doing the usual looking after Ly spending time with the others I know in the next hols Lucius is throwing a BBQ and we are all expected to go. Who would have thought it the Malfoy's dong a BBQ''

Severus chuckled ''Yes I bet most would be shipped off to St Mungo's If they saw how changed, they are.'' just then the doors opened and in came Filius with the students

''Well here it goes.'' Hermione chuckled as she watched the first years walk in she spotted James, Hugo and Ly in the crowd talking to three other people she smiled they hadn't seen her yet this would be fun. She sat there and watched people be sorted and clapped politely and then she heard Hugo be called and smiled as she waited the verdict

''Weasley Hugo'' Filius said with a smile he was excited to have all three of them here again

James and Lyra both pushed him to go on ahead ''Oh go on for gods sake Ugo''

''Ok calm down'' Hugo said as he approached the chair he waited for the hat to be placed on his head

_''Ahh another Weasley, hmm interesting you're like you're father brave and courageous you would do well in Gryffindor but I also think Hufflepuff would be a good place for you...well then better be_ **GRYFFINDOR**''

Hugo jumped off and rushed to the table after giving Lyra and James a high five he greeted the others.

''Potter James''

James gave Lyra a quick hug he was worried they would be split up, but walked up anyway, but before the hat was on his head it yelled GRYFFINDOR'' James jumped of the stool and gave Lyra a quick hug ''Good luck'' he didn't care that everyone was staring.

''Granger Lyra''

Lyra hugged James's back and walked up to the stool she wasn't as nervous as she thought she would be

_''Oh I have been looking forward to sorting you now then. You're mother was a Gryffindor and you seem to be like her...where to put you..._

''_I don't mind_''

_''Maybe Slytherin or Ravenclaw hmmm...'_

_''I just want to do everyone proud my Uncle Draco was in Slytherin. And he is a good person''_

_''But what about you're friends?'_

_''We would still be friends no matter what house I was in the war is over. I will talk to whoever I want no one can tell me who I can and cannot talk to''_

_''Hmm very good you are just the person to unite all houses you would be suited to either house better be...''_**HOGWARTS**''

Lyra got of the stool and looked confused _what the hell is that supposed to mean?_ she was confused_ Hogwarts isn't even a house_, _so how the hell can the hat put me in it._ she shook her head from thinking and looked up when she saw the professor known as Flitwick pull her to one side

''Just wait until the rest are sorted and we will get this sorted'' he smiled kindly at the girl

''Thank you.'' she looked and saw people looking and snapped ''What! take a picture It will last longer.'' she heard both James and Hugo burst out laughing, she noticed that some of the Professors were trying to hold in their laughter as well she hadn't noticed the shocked, curious and concerned look of her mother.

Hermione sat there stunned ''What...How...Why...'' Hermione was stunned with how long she was under the hat and then for it to shout out Hogwarts was even more confusing she heard her daughters comments and shook her head ''Oh Ly'' she knew her daughter had attitude and would use it as a defence and protection she shook her head.

Severus was surprised to hear what he did, but he had to give credit to the girl when she glared at them all and snapped at them he thought it was entertaining ''I think she was polite considering I would have said a lot worse''

''This isn't helping Severus.'' she figured she would have to see what Minerva had to say she knew that the Hat wouldn't lie and wouldn't do something it wasn't sure off so what does this mean exactly

**There you have it the three kids are sorted but what about Lyra? what could it mean? What did the hat mean by be the one to unite all houses?**


End file.
